


Ambrosia

by CourageousGryffindor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousGryffindor/pseuds/CourageousGryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura decides that they should have a night out, Carmilla brings her girlfriend to an underground vampire bar.  But Laura is having trouble finding something to drink that isn't blood-based. Until the bartender slides her some Ambrosia, a powerful aphrodisiac that makes her completely love-drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

“Uh, Laura!” Carmilla shouted over the thump of the bass, “You should probably slow down!”

“What?” Laura yelled back. “I can’t hear you over the music!” She downed another shot of Ambrosia and slammed the empty glass onto the sticky bar.

Carmilla placed her hand on top of Laura’s and leaned into her ear, “I said you should slow down!”

Laura was hardly listening. Instead she bobbed her head to the beat, snaking her hands around Carmilla’s neck. “What are you talking about? I feel _fine_!”

“Oh really? So you normally grind up against bar stools, do you?”

“ _W_ _here them girls at?! Where them girls at?!_ ” Laura sang, her hips swishing in time with her head. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

The spectral bartender slammed another Ambrosia shot down beside them. “Oh no! I’m cutting her off.” Carmilla made to grab the glass first but she was stopped by a pointed look from Laura.

“Come on, Carm. Just one more? It’s not like they have any alcohol in them.” Carmilla’s blood ran cold. That look. Laura’s lips oh so slightly parted, eyes turned up towards her, hair glowing softly in the neon light. And that voice. A low, seductive whine.    

“Plus it’s on the house.” The smooth voice of the bartender cut through the haze that had begun clouding Carmilla’s brain. She blinked, the spell broken, and turned to glower at the vampire behind the bar. “What?” he said, hands up in defense, “You brought the human in here, what’d you expect? We aren’t allowed to eat her so might as well have some fun, yeah?” Snickering, he pushed off the bar and stalked off.

“Oh yeah that’s REAL FUNNY, DICKWEED!” Carmilla bellowed at his retreating figure as he disappeared into the haze of the club. She turned back to Laura who had already downed the shot. “It’s time to go, cupcake.”

But the cupcake wasn’t paying attention. Instead her face had lit up as the low rumble of one song faded into another. Squealing, Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and dragged her into the throng of bodies that was the dance floor.

“Alright, just one song, okay?! One!” Carmilla shouted as Laura stopped in the middle of the floor and spun around. Her front was pressed against Carmilla, a leg sliding between her thighs. Carmilla held her breath to stop it from trembling. Unfortunately, she could not do the same for the sensitive spot between her legs. Laura’s hips swayed with each drop of the beat, circling into Carmilla. Her mouth was against Carmilla’s shoulder, her neck, her ear. As long as Laura couldn’t see the embarrassing pink of her cheeks, Carmilla was fine. Or she was until Laura suddenly spun back around, hips still grinding. One hand reached back, tangling in Carmilla’s hair, and the other was sliding up and down Carmilla’s leg. Carmilla’s core gave a throb of desire. But Carmilla was too distracted by the sweet smell of Laura’s hair, the soft touch of her hand, the accelerated human heart beat mixed with the pounding of the music.

It was intoxicating.

The song faded into the bridge as Laura turned back around, her fingers looping into the band of Carmilla’s pants and her leg sliding back up and yes….Carmilla inhaled sharply as Laura pressed in at just the right angle. Laura didn’t take her eyes away from Carmilla as she grinded down her leg and back up again. With the look Laura was giving her, Carmilla figured this might as well be sex. Slowly, Laura’s hand began to creep up Carmilla’s shirt. Feathered touches flittered across tense abs and Carmilla dared not breathe. The beat of the music changed as Laura’s hand slid further up. So soft and warm and-

The drop of a new beat and the start of a new song dumped a metaphorical bucket of cold water over Carmilla’s head. Carefully, she took Laura’s hand, acutely aware of how sensitive every inch of her body had become, and pulled it out from under her shirt. “Not here.” She whispered into Laura’s ear, “Wait til we leave.”

But Laura didn’t stop looking at her with those eyes. Those eyes that could be described with no other word but smoldering. It was cliché and really Carmilla knew she should be beyond such immature enticements, but Ambrosia had a way of making every glance seem like a touch and turning every dark corner into an opportunity. It didn’t affect her like it did Laura, but she was far from immune.

Grabbing Laura’s hand, Carmilla turned from the dance floor and began winding her way to the entrance of the club, intensely aware of the how close Laura was pressed up against her back. Carmilla glanced over at the bar to see several cocksure grins flashing back at her. The bartenders shuffled around, exchanging money under the bar. She glared but said nothing and kept moving.

“Leaving so soon are you?” Carmilla nearly tumbled into the lithe vampire before her. She managed to stop just in time but Laura still came crashing into her. Seizing the opportunity, Laura wound her arms around Carmilla’s waist and began nuzzling into her back, kissing her goose-pimpled shoulders.

“Sorry, Tiberius, but I think it’s way past time for us to be getting home.”

The manicured man towering above them smiled knowingly. “A little too much Ambrosia I take it?”

“Just a touch.” Carmilla absent-mindedly pulled Laura’s hand away as it began to slide up under her shirt again.

“You know you’re welcome to come back after you take care of her. The night is still young after all and…”

“…and so are you?” Carmilla finished for him, smiling. “It’s nice to know that even after all these years you still haven’t changed.”

Tiberius shrugged, “What can I say, my dear, death couldn’t kill me and neither, so it seems, can time.”

Carmilla gave him a look but was quickly distracted by Laura as she nuzzled her way under Carmilla’s arm, giving her better access to Carmilla’s shoulders and neck. Which she promptly started to nibble. “Thank you for the accommodations, Tiberius, but we really should be going.”

“Of course, of course!” He said, dismissing Carmilla’s thanks with a flick of his bejeweled hand. “Any friend of Matska is a friend of mine, you know that.” He bowed out of their way with a flourish, hand outstretched. “As always, it’s been a pleasure, Countess.” Carmilla nodded at him as she passed, half-dragging a still very handsy Laura the short distance to the exit.

As soon as the door shut behind them, muffling the blaring music, Laura pounced. But Carmilla was ready, holding Laura back even as wandering hands sent off tiny sparks of electricity that danced across her skin.

“But, Carm, you said…” Laura started, grinding up against Carmilla as best she could with Carmilla’s hands keeping her body still.

“I said,” Carmilla specified, “to wait until we left.”

“And we just l _eft_ the club. I don’t see the problem.” Laura’s eyes searched Carmilla’s as she ran her hand across the one Carmilla was using to keep her shoulder pinned back.

Meanwhile, it was all Carmilla could do to keep her knees from buckling. “Just keep it together until we get home, alright?”

“But…you’re my home.” Laura tried.

Carmilla felt her heart flutter. “Touching sentiment but not what I meant and you know it.”

Laura pouted and crossed her arms, continuing to squirm. “Okay, but what if-“

“Home, Laura!”

~*~*~*~*~

The growing effects of the Ambrosia on both their systems made getting home much harder than it should have been. Quickly opting out of half-carrying a humping Laura all the way back, Carmilla called a cab. It was much easier to keep Laura from jumping her bones when she didn’t have to walk. That didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult as the Ambrosia began to reach its peak and Carmilla began to question why she was restraining Laura at all. The creepy glances of the cabbie in the rearview mirror were a constant reminder.

When they pulled up in front of their building Carmilla quickly paid the driver and helped Laura out of the cab, making sure to minimize skin-to-skin contact. They weren’t home just yet. Somehow, Carmilla managed to get her love-drunk girlfriend up the two flights of stairs to their apartment (the elevator just seemed like a recipe for disaster) and closed the door behind them.

Carmilla turned just in time to catch Laura as she tripped head over feet.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asked, helping to steady Laura on her feet again.

“I was trying to…you know…” Laura blushed, “I just really wanted to…” Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. “I was trying to pin you up against the door, okay?”

Carmilla smiled, shaking her head. “You know you’re not the most graceful person, right?”

“Yeah…I know.” Laura said, drawing closer. Every nerve ending in Carmilla’s body began to tingle.

They locked eyes for only a moment before Laura closed the gap. Leaning forward, she gently placed her lips upon Carmilla’s. It was soft and tender. And yet, still so desperate. Carmilla felt like she might explode as Laura’s hand twisted in her hair and their bodies pressed up against one another. She felt herself being pushed backward and then the hard, flat pressure of the door against her back. As long as Laura kept herself restrained Carmilla could let this go on forever. But before they did anything else there was just one more thing. One more obstacle to hurdle and then…Carmilla’s entire body flushed with the thought. With the anticipation.  

Laura gently pushed against Carmilla as she deepened the kiss, carefully dragging her tongue across Carmilla’s upper lip. A hand slipped under Carmilla’s shirt but remained anchored to her hip, Laura’s thumb drawing small circles on her skin. All so exhilarating, but still, quite tame.

Which is when Laura decided to stick her other hand down Carmilla’s pants.

Thankfully, Carmilla caught her before Laura was able to get too far. This would only get harder if Laura found out just how turned on Carmilla was.

“Caaaarrrrmmmm….”

“One last thing, I promise.” Carmilla whispered.

“Come on, seriously? We’re home now. There’s no one but us and your stupid cat….what else do I have to wait for?”

“Okay, first off,” Carmilla said, pulling back, “Bagheera is not stupid and he’s just as much your cat as he is mine. And second, before we left you made me _promise_ that no matter how much you had to drink I was to make sure you got a shower before tomorrow morning.”

A sound half-way between a growl and a moan escaped Laura’s mouth. Carmilla tried to ignore the effect that sound was having on her.

“You’re killing me, Karnstein.”

“You have no idea, cutie.”

~*~*~*~*~

The shower was just beginning to steam by the time Carmilla was finally able to get Laura into it. She waited, back turned to Laura, until she heard the shift in pressure that signaled that Laura was actually under the stream of water.

“I don’t need a babysitter, you know.” Laura called.

Carmilla smiled. “Oh right, because nothing you’ve done tonight has warranted a need for further supervision.” She could practically hear Laura’s pout. Not waiting for a response and confident that Laura would actually be taking a shower, if only out of sheer stubbornness, Carmilla slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

The sound of the water stopped.

“Okay, Laura, I know you shower fast but even _I_ can’t rinse my hair that quick.” Carmilla said as she turned back around. She froze. Standing in the doorway was Laura: dripping wet and completely naked.

Carmilla was suddenly very fascinated by the carpet.

“Cat got your tongue?” Laura’s voice was low and unnatural.

Carmilla couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from her stomach. “Seriously? You could have said _anything_ and _that’s_ what you went with?” Looking up, she chanced a glance at Laura who had turned beet red. The color filling her cheeks and flittering down her arms and across her breasts. Carmilla tried not to stare too much.

“Okay, not my best attempt. But it did work.” Laura smiled, still blushing.

Taking a step forward, Carmilla closed the gap between them and effectively cut off the full body view that was becoming quite...distracting. “Oh yeah? And what exactly were you trying to do?”

A touch of playfulness spread across Laura’s face as her eyes turned upwards to meet Carmilla’s and her hands began to wander across her back. “To get you to look at me….”

A laugh escaped Carmilla’s smiling lips as her eyes closed, a hand clutching the bridge of her nose, “You’re making this nearly impossible for the both of us, you know that, right?” She peaked down to see Laura looking at her with big, doey eyes. “Fine.”

Laura was about to say respond but was stopped as Carmilla grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bathroom. Turning the shower back on, Carmilla slipped out of her clothes and left them in a pile by the door. Now it was Laura’s turn to stare.

For the first time that night Laura wasn’t trying to grind up against Carmilla or touch every inch of her body that she could reach. Instead she stood completely still, taking in Carmilla as she stood, waiting for Laura to react.

In a flash, Laura was across the tiny room, taking Carmilla’s face in her hands and tilting up to kiss her. But Carmilla leaned away, smiling. “Shower first.”

“Then why are you all….” Laura gestured to Carmilla’s naked body.

“Because you’re obviously not going to be taking a shower unless I give you one.” Carmilla said. “And I’m getting impatient.”

“And remind me why we have to wait until after I take a shower again? Seems as good a place as any to-”

“Do I seriously need to remind you of the last time we tried?” The look on Laura’s face was answer enough.

But still, Carmilla could see the cogs in Laura’s brain scheming, plotting her next move – but as she leapt back into the shower Carmilla let out a sigh of relief.

Steam spilled from the shower as Carmilla stepped in beside Laura. The spray of water hit Laura’s back as she watched Carmilla take a shampoo bottle from the rack on the wall. Silently, Carmilla poured the gel into her palm and began to massage it into Laura’s hair, keenly aware of still Laura was being.

“Carm?”

“Hmm?”

“If you don’t want to…you know…we don’t have to. I know I’m being really pushy and sort of demanding but if you’re not in the mood or whatever then we don’t have to, okay?  I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything and I’m sorry if you are and I can try and control myself a bit more. I just want to be as close to you as possible and I thought that you wanted to…but if you don’t that’s alright and I’ll stop and sleep on the couch. But just, tell me because as you probably know I’m terrible with taking a hint and this Ambrosia stuff has my brain all fuzzy and weird and-“

Carmilla stopped Laura’s rambling with a kiss to the temple. Laura fell silent, but didn’t look up, instead focusing intently on their feet and the way the water was pooling between them. Rinsing the shampoo from her hand, Carmilla gently cupped Laura’s jaw and lifted her chin. “Hey.”

Laura’s eyes flickered up. “Hey.”

“Laura, nothing you’ve done tonight has in any way put me off, alright. I warned you that Ambrosia is powerful stuff and I’m not surprised it’s turned you into a bit of a sex-fiend. Two shots is enough to drive me wild and I have a much higher tolerance than you and you had six.” Her heart fluttered as Laura smiled. “And I do want you. So fucking much. But not just yet. I want to make sure that there’s nothing else that needs to be done, first. No responsibilities or have to’s or should have’s. Just you and me. Okay?”

Laura nodded and, ever so slightly, leaned up to kiss Carmilla. “Okay.”

Carmilla pulled Laura close and finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She teased in some conditioner and gently scrubbed Laura’s body with soap. All the while, softly kissing her cheek, her temple, her nose, her shoulder. A gentle caress where Laura’s chest had been slashed open in her second semester. A light kiss on her shoulder, just above her heart, where Laura had been hit by a stray arrow a few months later. Laura remained remarkably in control, letting out a small gasp as Carmilla dipped down to wash her legs. Any wandering hands were gently placed back at her side. Carmilla took her time rinsing the suds off. It wasn’t teasing or even playful, but soft and tender. Eyes locked, Carmilla reached behind Laura to turn off the water, breaking the spell.

Smiling wryly, Laura popped out into the bathroom and grabbed her towel. Running the towel over her body and through her hair, Laura nearly hit Carmilla in the face in her frantic attempt to get dry. She finished, tossing the towel back on the rack, and turned back towards Carmilla. “Race you.” But as she looked she saw that Carmilla was already gone.

“Little late for that, cupcake.” Carmilla’s voice floated in from the bedroom. Laura couldn’t stop the splitting grin that spread across her face as she hurried after her girlfriend.

As Laura crossed over the threshold, Carmilla pushed off from the wall next to the door and snaked her hands around Laura’s waist. “So I’m guessing this means that you’re done being all uncharacteristically responsible, huh?” Laura said.

“Mmhmm.” Carmilla was too busy nibbling at the dip between Laura’s neck and shoulder to make any sort of snarky retort. Carefully, she turned Laura around and leaned down to kiss her; their mouths open and impatiently drawing the other closer. Laura’s tongue skimmed across Carmilla’s upper lip and Carmilla smiled. They broke apart for only a second so that Laura could take a breath before surging back towards one another. Carmilla’s hands came to rest at Laura’s hip as she pushed Laura back towards the bed. As Laura’s knees hit the edge, the two tumbled over onto the sheets, still trying to kiss despite their giggling.

Carmilla’s mouth broke away from Laura’s and move down to her jaw and her throat. “Umm, Carm?” Laura was already breathless.

“Hmm?”

“This is nice and all, but not exactly what I had in mind.” Carmilla popped up from where she had been sucking at Laura’s neck to stare down at her, her eyebrow cocked in a question.  Laura blushed but didn’t respond. Instead, grabbing Carmilla’s wrists and, in one fluid krav maga motion, flipping their positions.

Both of Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Oh?”

The color of Laura’s cheeks got steadily deeper as she whispered in Carmilla’s ear, “I’ve kind of been wanting to see you like this all day.”

“Oh really?” Carmilla purred.

“Mmhmm.” Laura trailed kisses down Carmilla’s throat. Carmilla smiled, stroking Laura’s back and sides as she went.

Laura kept moving further down Carmilla’s body, stopping to properly tease each of the spots she knew would get a rise from Carmilla. A sharp intake of breath as she pulled at Carmilla’s nipple. A low, deep-throated moan as Laura kissed the hollow of her ribs. A high-pitched whine as she nipped just above her hips.

Carmilla felt like she was dying…again. Her head was swimming through a misty haze and electricity sparked from every point of contact with Laura’s skin, leaving her helplessly dismantled.  She squirmed as Laura raked her nails down her sides and felt herself grinding upwards as Laura continued to tease the sensitive area just below her waist. Every touch feeding her desperation.

“Fuck, Laura.”

“Yes, Carm?”

Carmilla could only growl as Laura dragged her nails down her thigh, settling herself between Carmilla’s legs. Anticipation swelled inside Carmilla’s chest.

But Laura wasn’t about to give in. Kissing Carmilla’s thigh, she began moving back up toward the rise of her hips as they bucked in frustration.

“Dammit, Laura! If you don-“ A cross between a gasp and a moan escaped Carmilla’s parted lips, her head thrown back, as Laura dragged a finger along her slit.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. If I don’t what?” Laura teased. Carmilla’s eyes were closed but she could still see Laura’s cocky grin flash behind her lids. She smiled.

“Mein Gott, weren’t you the one who couldn’t keep it in her pants long enough to get out of the bar?”

“Yeah.” Laura replied coyly.

“Then why is it taking so long for you just _fuck me_ -“ The last two words came out in a shutter as Laura’s wandering finger curled up at Carmilla’s entrance.

“I guess the Ambrosia’s starting to wear off. And besides – This. Is much. More. Fun.” Laura accented each word with a kiss. The last planted just above where Carmilla needed her most.

“Laura…” Carmilla’s voice was low and breathy, “please.”

Laura smiled with satisfaction as she dipped down, her tongue circling Carmilla’s clit and her nose nuzzling into the dark patch of curls just above. Carmilla let out a cry, her hand flying to Laura’s head, her fingers tugging at her hair. Without stopping, Laura reached up and took Carmilla’s hand in her own, gently pulling both to the side and holding them there.

“Sorry.” Carmilla breathed.

“Mihfs ohay.” Laura mumbled, busy lapping at Carmilla’s folds.

Their hands twisted together on the bed beside them, fingers entwined. Carmilla’s other hand gripped at the sheets, threatening to rip them from the bed as Laura spelled out Carmilla’s name with her tongue.

“Fuck. Don’t stop.” She moaned as Laura began to ever-so gently kiss and suck her. A single finger slid into her and curled up. “Fuuuck.”

A second finger joined the first, alternating their movements and breaking Carmilla apart in the best way possible. She was so close. Until Laura’s mouth pulled away and began sucking hickies up her thigh. The shift in position, in pressure, was just enough to draw Carmilla away from the edge and reignite her desire.

Laura played at Carmilla’s entrance, her fingers gliding along as her thumb gently rubbed patterns around Carmilla’s clit. It was almost lazy.

Which made it all the more intense when Laura’s lips and tongue came back around to where Carmilla was most desperate for them. Carmilla felt herself physically tremble as Laura’s tongue resumed its rhythmic tracing of her center. “Halt nicht...” She could feel Laura smile.

As Laura’s fingers re-entered her, Carmilla felt like she was being torn apart. “Genau.” She cried, trying not to dig her nails into the hand she was still holding. “Halt nicht, bitte.” Laura must have gotten the point as she didn’t show any sign that she was going to let up. Laura’s fingers curled inside her as her tongue painted landscapes on her swollen clit.

And Carmilla was shattering. Her body twisting and burning as she was dragged higher and higher, every nerve straining for a release that seemed like it might never come until she was finally, finally toppling over the edge with entire galaxies exploding into creation behind her eyes.

She fell back against the sheets, breathless and trembling.

They lay there for a few moments, Laura’s head lying on Carmilla’s hip and her hand drawing light circles across Carmilla’s stomach. When the world had settled back into place, Carmilla lifted her head to look down at Laura. “You seem pleased with yourself. Not that you shouldn’t be.”

Laura looked up at her with a mischievous grin. “One.”

“What?”

“One.” Sliding up Carmilla’s body, Laura settled in beside her.

Carmilla laughed, “Laura, what are you-“ she was stopped as Laura’s fingers slid back up her folds, reigniting her still very wet and sensitive core. Before Carmilla could say anything else, Laura was kissing her. She didn’t stop until Carmilla was coming undone beneath her, German curses spilling into Laura’s mouth.

Laura held up two fingers as she made her way back down towards Carmilla’s burning center and made her come again under her tongue.

By the time Laura sprawled out beside her, finally satisfied, Carmilla couldn’t help but curl up into her side, a deep growl-like sound resonating from her chest.

“Are you purring?”

There was a pause as Carmilla burrowed deeper into Laura’s neck. “No.”

“You totally are, you big softie!” Laura laughed, pulling away to try and look at Carmilla, who was desperately trying not to be seen.

“Shut up, Laura!”

“Oh come on, Carm. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve purred around me.” Laura playfully nudged her groaning girlfriend. “I’ve just never heard you do it after…well…you know.”

“Sex?” Carmilla finally looked up, amused at Laura’s sudden bashfulness.

Laura blushed. “Yeah, that.”

Carmilla nuzzled up close to Laura’s ear, “Well, you’ve never made me cum three times in a row like _that_ before.”

Laura’s Cheshire grin was back, though she was still roughly the shade of a ripe tomato, “Yeah, well, you made me wait three times and I just wanted to repay the favor.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?”

“Yes?”

“I guess I better start counting, then.” Carmilla rolled over, pinning Laura to the bed. The purring had stopped but Laura could see the predator in her eyes. “Because if we’re going off of all the missed opportunities from this evening then I have a lot to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for your feedback!


End file.
